


Aftermath of the Wizard War

by FailCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens after the last book but before for the epilogue.</p><p>WIP!!!</p><p>Last updated 09/09/16 @2:58pm mountain time.</p><p>Harry and Draco are forced to run away because of the ministry and they don't trust each other nor do they like each other but they have to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers?!!!
> 
> a fic where Harry and Draco are forced to run away because of the ministry and they don't trust each other nor do they like each other but they have to work together. As the story progresses they become awkward friends to liking each other a lot but both are stubborn and won't admit it. This takes at least 67 long chapters-3 books worth of reading. Hermione is the one who tries to get them together occasionally slipping them love potions in minor doses and Ron is just like totally confused/angry/appalled but only for the sake of Harry choosing Draco because its Draco. There must be a little fluff or more at least and minimum of 7 kisses how ever awkward they may be. The ending is Harry and Draco become a couple. Epilogue; they have Ginny or Luna, Luna is with Neville, be a surrogate mother so as to the whole train scene at the end of the Deathly Hallows can still be true. Other requirements they both (Harry and Draco) can not become little wimps such as one waaaaay more submissive to the other, NO. and Draco is the one who to be blunt is the pitcher and Harry the Catcher. 
> 
> * is a thing from pottermore and/or its wiki to help keep true to facts
> 
>  
> 
> Would anyone like to collab in this with me? In the mean while I will try and work on this alone.
> 
> Another little cool additive to this is that whilst on the run they can't use magic and Draco fumbles with a lot of muggle items they use whilst Harry grew up as a muggle.

     "Its been just about a month after what many of the wizard world are calling the Second Wizarding War. May 2, 1998 the day the Dark lord died*. The day I killed Voldemort. The day I killed." Harry thought as he try and sleep in the empty House of Black. Silence was louder in his head then it had ever been. Even though he knew Kreacher was asleep in his little hovel, the house was empty. Void of all hope and life. He felt as if he would meld into the dusty bed inside the empty house. Out of know where there was a screech owl in his room where a fire should have been. Harry recognized the owl as Hermione's. She must have sent him over the floo system which harry found odd. Before he could decide whether or not to get up, the letter held by Remi began to unfold. Great a howler just what he needed right now. 

     "Harry you need to get out. Now. They have Ron and Ginny. I'll explain later. And Harry, no magic whatsoever." Hermione's panicked voice echoed in the empty room With that the howler tore itself up.

     Grudgingly he got out of bed and put on his dirty clothes. He hadn't cleaned his clothes. To think about it he, realized he hadn't done anything in the last month. If it weren't for Mrs. Weasly stocking his fridge for him and Kreacher they would have surely starved. After tying his shoes he put his few belonging in a satchel and walked downstairs. Grabbing his jacket coat he double checked for his wand and glanced back at the still empty house. Straitening his posture he opened the door. To his surprise Narcissa and Draco Malfoy stood at his door. Stunned Harry waited for one of them to say anything.

     "Potter" Draco sneered.

     "hush Draco!" Narcissa said sternly. "Mr. Potter, Do you mind if we come in for a moment?"

     "Umm I was actually just leaving," Harry said as he saw the disappointment creep across her face.

     "Mr. Potter, please." Narcissa quivered. "It is of the most important urgency we talk. No doubt Miss Granger has told you." 

     Harry griped his wand ready to defend himself. "What about Hermione?" Harry said.

     "May we?" Narcissa asked as she began to walk inside as Draco dared not move still scowling at Harry. Silently they moved through the dimly lit house to the the sitting room. With a soft flick of her wrist Narcissa uttered "Ignis" and suddenly there was a fire quietly crackling in the fire place. 

     "What is all this about? What are you doing at my home in the middle of the night that is so urgent? Harry asked on edge.

     With a look of regret Narcissa began her tale "As you know my husband Lucius, was a death eater as is my son Draco" At the mention of being a death eater Draco turned pale. "As you may also know any and all death eaters have been sentenced to death. The ministry as it seems is not taking any chances again this time and are eradicating all those loyal to the Dark lord. So at the time being Lucius and I will be going into hiding," She paused and looking at Draco mournfully. "But, unfortunately, Draco can't go with us. As I don't know all the details, it seems the ministry had placed a tracking spell on all wizards and witches who had not thus graduated this year." Holding back her tears Narcissa stiffened. "I, I can not just abandon my son and so I had sought out Mrs. Granger. She informed me a a place to send Draco for safe keeping only under the condition that I give you the same information. Be as it seems you are still in danger and need to meet her there."

     "How do I know you aren't lying" Harry said with his hand still ready on his wand.

     "Because, Miss Granger told me to tell you to use the Veritaserum she made for you." Narcissa said in a almost hushed voice. Harry slowly reached into his satchel and pulled out a vial of clear liquid and eyed it for a moment. He then dropped it back into the bag. He hadn't told any one when Hermione had secretly slipped it to him and made him swear not to tell anyone. Now, Harry felt relived that he hadn't.

     "Where did she want me to go?" Harry asked.

     "I will tell you under one condition," Narcissa said as she glanced at Draco. "That you and Draco will go together and that neither of you will betray the other along the way and  keep each other safe, Mr. Potter I ask that you take the unbreakable vow with Draco."

    

* * *

 

Harry and Draco looked at Narcissa as if she her self, were the Dark Lord. Harry with his jaw dropped and Draco with anger and betrayal in his eyes. Narcissa then stood up and began to leave the room.

    "Mr. Potter I will give you two a moment to decide while I grab a cup of tea." Narcissa said.

    Harry stood silent weighing the pros and cons as Draco stood there with a scowl. 

    "Malfoy, What the hell is going on? Harry asked

    "Don't talk to me like that Potter. I have no intention of doing anything to help you. I am only here to humor my mother." Draco said. "I can't believe she would talk to a filthy mudblood in the first place let alone have tea in this place." looking around Draco could tell this place would steal his soul if given the opportunity as if the House of Black had fallen under a dark curse. "it's true that I can't go with them but anything would be better than going with you." Draco looked at the Potter boy and all he felt was anger. After the Battle of Hogwarts his father had done nothing but chastised him for not trying to kill Potter all his years in school and now his mother wanted him to promise to keep Potter safe? What would his father do if he found out? Draco winced at the thought.

    "I don't like this anymore than you, believe me you," Potter hesitated. "But, if Hermione agreed to this it may be in our best interest."

    "Of course the bloody chosen one can agree to this," Draco said nearly yelling. "So trusting Potter, that's why your parents are dead." The minute he had said that he saw the hurt across Potters face. He twinged himself as Potter just looked at him. 

     "You're right." Harry said exasperatedly as he sat down in one of the dusty chairs. "My entire life is filled with liars and cheats. It would probably be for the best if I just stayed in this room and never leave." 

    Draco could see a dark cloud looming over Potter and wondered why he never saw it before. Anger filled him again, Potter the chosen one, the best at everything is moping around, where was his fight and fire? "What is wrong with you Potter? Are you gonna cry?" Sneering Draco them the room to find his mother. He didn't asked for this and he didn't want this. Why would his mother think that he would work with Potter? Disgusted he walked through the halls. Empty, this house was empty. It had the same presence as his home and he hated it he just wanted fresh air and to be left alone. No one cared about him aside from his mother. If he just could find his way to his mother he could convince her he would be fine on his own. Damn this stupid place, he was obviously lost. 

     "Miss Cissy's* boy" A voice from the shadows gruffed. " Lost in master's house, are we?" Draco jumped and pulled his wand to the ready. Something grabbed the hem of his cloak and began to tug.

     " _Flipendo*_ " Draco yelled flinging an old and frail house elf to the ground. With that the house elf snapped his fingers and Draco's arms were instantly bound. 

     "Stupid pureblood, attack Kreacher in master's house. Punish him that's what Mistress would do, but not master." Kreacher said as he grabbed Draco's cloak again and began to tug him along the hall. Unable to defend himself Draco followed Kreacher's tugging. after a few minutes they made it to the kitchen where his mother was. 

     "Thank you Kreacher." Narcissa said as she gave Kreacher a cup of tea. "Draco dear, whatever were you doing?"

     "I was looking for you." Draco said. "I don't need Potters help."

     "No, but you do need Miss Granger's help and for that to happen you need Mr. Potter" Narcissa stated. "This way I know you are safe." 

     "Is it really necessary for me to make the unbreakable vow with Potter?" Draco asked hoping his mother wouldn't start crying.

     "Yes." Narcissa said as she embraced Draco  "Please do this for me."

With that Draco knew there was no arguing with his mother he loved her and would do this for her even though every inch of him screamed no. As they walked silently back to the sitting room Draco began to feel queasy.

 "Mr. Potter, did you make a decision?" Narcissa said with pleading in her voice. Potter looked at her then to Draco sullenly.

    "Come on Potter, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Draco said impatiently. as he said this he thought he saw a glimmer life flash across Potters face but only for in instant. Potter nodded and stood up. Narcissa pulled out her wand.

     "Now both of you clasp your right hands together*." Narcissa said. As Draco hand touched Potters there was a zap of electricity but neither of them jumped. "Will you, Harry watch Draco's back and to the best of your ability, protect him from harm"

     "I will" Said Harry.

     "Will you, Draco watch Harry and to the best of your ability, protect him from harm" Narcissa asked. Draco hesitated.

     "I will." Said Draco. 

    With that Narcissa flicked her wrist and Instantly a silver chain began to make its way around both of their hands. Only it didn't stop at either of their wrists. The chain kept climbing up each others arms swirling in Celtic knots towards their chest as if to eat their very soul. Draco looked at Potter and to his surprise he looked as if in a trance. Almost peaceful. Draco was just about to speak but he couldn't take his eyes off Potter. The fine silver chains finally reached the middle of each others chest and suddenly it caught fire, a beautifully brilliant blue fire that burned the chain back down to their arms and hands. As Draco looked to his mother and Potter he saw his own emotions reflected on both of their faces. Both silent for a few minutes before he realized he's still holding Potter's hand at which he then quickly released. Not daring to look at Potter.

     "Well, Now that that's settled," Narcissa said. "Here is where Hermione would like you to go." Handing Potter a piece of paper. "I suggest you both leave tonight as soon as you can." With that she kissed Draco's cheek and apparated out. 

     "So where are we going Potter?" Draco asked Harry still not making eye contact. Potter looked at the piece of paper and let out a small gasp.

     "Hermione wants us to go to Shell Cottage," Harry said shockingly. "It's, it's where Dobby is buried.*"

 


	2. Chapter 2

     They both had agreed to no magic since they were being traced. As Malfoy did not know anything about the muggle world he followed Harry to the nearest convince store. Once there Harry grabbed a map of London and sat in the nearest booth. Harry noticed Malfoy looked like a stick in the mud wearing his school cloak and fine silk suit. Reaching in his bag he pulled out a pencil, jeans and a fairly worn black T-shirt.

     "Here," Harry said handing the clothes to Malfoy. "Put these on."

     "Why would I do that Potter?" Draco sneered at the obviously dirty looking hand-me-down clothes.

     "Because, Malfoy, you need to blend in or we'll be noticed." Harry said with a short huff. "There is a loo down and over three aisles hurry and change so we can get going." Draco took the clothing resentfully. Harry watched as Draco made his way towards the aisle and chuckled to himself. If only Hermione and Ron were here to see this. With that thought he remembered why they were here. Someone had taken Ron and Ginny and Hermione wanted them to meet her at Bill and Fleur's house. While waiting for Malfoy Harry began to pick out two routes. One of which was away from towns and the other was right though the middle of them. He began to search his bag for things they would need, thank goodness Hermione had made him a bottomless bag and stocked it with goodness knows what. Satisfied that they would be able to travel away from the cities he sat back and Waited for Malfoy. Harry began to feel as if he would nod off as he waited. What was taking so long. Harry decided he would go and check on him.

     As Harry opened the bathroom door Malfoy jumped. He could feel Potters eyes crawling over the scars and bruises on his arms, seemingly to landing on his death mark. Draco couldn't speak he hadn't wanted to leave this room for the very reason that Potter was gaping at and now he felt as helpless as a babe. 

     "What are you looking at Potter?" Draco said coldly. Shutting his gaping mouth Potter began to dig in his satchel. He pulled something out and began to walk toward Draco. Unable to breathe he waited silently.

     "Here, I should have thought to give you a jacket as it is kind of chilly." Harry said as he handed Draco the worn jacket. "Give me your clothes and i'll put them in here till you need them." Draco complied. 

     "Now, what Potter?" Draco asked pretending Potter didn't just save him from humiliation.

     "I drew out a map of where we need to go. We'll be staying out of the cities and the like to keep better out of sight and hidden." Harry said gently folding Draco's clothes into his bag. " I hope you're good at walking."

 

* * *

 

 

     Harry felt uncomfortable as it was to quite still. They had been traveling since Narcissa had left the House of black. They were almost at the outskirts of Egham as they had walked for nearly eight hours. Despite being a rotten prat, Harry realized, Draco did not complain much. Actually Draco hadn't said a word to him since they had left the convenience store. Harry looked back at Draco, He had a hard and stern look on his face. Such a look that took Harry by surprise. Draco had always looked as if every should bow to him but this look, it was quite unsettling.

As if by chance Draco looked at him and made eye contact, almost in a deadlock, Harry turned his head back to the map and then stopped.

"Malfoy." Harry said piercing the silence. "We are going to make camp here." Harry began to dig through his bag and pull everything out that was needed for the tent. Whole-fully expecting a rude remark about muggles he turned to see Draco puzzled. Harry began to assemble the tent. After a few minutes Harry had the tent completely set up and went inside and out from the heat. Harry then poked his head out.

     "Are you coming in or are you just gonna blister in the sun?" Harry asked. Draco walked in the tent and did not expect it to be so small. It was only nearly 3 meters squared and barely tall for one to sit up straight. Draco almost balked as how tiny it was. 

     "where do we sleep?' Draco asked.

    "Right here." Harry said pointing to the ground. "I don't think Hermione expected anyone would be traveling with me." Harry then Handed Draco some padding for a bed and laid down to sleep. "Don't worry about anyone finding us, Hermione put spells on almost all my things so we should be fine for a few hours before we get back to traveling. With that Harry rolled over and within seconds Draco could hear his soft snoring. Yet Draco couldn't sleep. Instead began to inspect the thin silvery blue chain marks on his right arm and hand. He traced his hand over some of the lines till he sees his other mark. The dark mark. He wanted to punch something or anything. He hated it but there was no way of removing it. Draco only knew this because he had tried many times before. Draco then laid there angry at the world. He was never good enough and nothing ever went right for him. While attending Hogwarts he was a perfect student always had high grades and made nice with those he was told do. He always did as he was told. He learned fast to obey his father's orders out of fear. He hated his father for making him take the dark mark. He hated himself. With these ugly thoughts on his mind Draco finally fell asleep, into a frightening restless sleep.

     After a few hours Draco awoke with a kink in his neck. Stretching he remembered where he was, in a tent, on the run, and worst of all with Potter. Standing up was embarrassing because he couldn't stand up straight at all. Hunching over he somewhat folded his bedding and climbed out of the suffocating shed made of cloth. The sun had already come up and was already threatening to burn his fair skin. Taking a deep breath Draco let out an exasperated sound. "Potter, where the bloody hell have you gone?" He mumbled, with this Draco saw something moving in the trees. He readied his wand.

     "Malfoy." Harry's voice echoed from the tree. "Are you hungry?" 

     "Why did the chosen one catch breakfast?" Draco said slightly agitated.

     "No," Harry said jumping down. "But I've got food if you want it." Potter walked over to the tent and pulled out his bag and started scrimmaging through it. "Here" Harry said handing Draco a small box no bigger than the palm of his hand. "Mrs. Weasly makes the best boiled chicken and ham pie." Draco then saw him pull out another box.

     "What is this? Draco asked.

     "Just do this," Harry said as he brought the box closer to his face "Some like it hot, some like it cold, some like it in the pot nine days old." The box began to open and grow into a plate of steaming food. Draco copied Potter and was amazed at how delicious it smelled. He could feel the intensity of his hunger grow.

    "What about a drink? Draco asked as he began to dig into his meal. Potter reached into his bag yet again and tossed an empty mug at him.

    "Choose what you want to drink and say implebo" Harry said returning to his meal.

     "Implebo" Draco said. The mug then began to fill with a warm marmalade butter beer. Draco then took a sip and was shocked. "This is brilliant."

     "I know right." Harry said to Draco. Looking up he saw Potter smiling at him. " Hermione Jinxed it so it will always fill with whatever you want. She's a genius that one." Draco felt himself smiling back at him. He had no idea why as he hated Potter. It was odd. He was enjoying himself. Something he hadn't done ever since he had taken the dark mark. With that Draco's mood began to sour again. Everything was gonna end with that fact. All his future plans were ruined. He had no future. 

     "Are you alright? Harry Asked.

     "Shove off Potter." Draco sneered.

     "I'm not here to be your enemy you know." Harry said disheartedly.

     "Well I'm not here to be your bloody friend Potter." Draco said with hate. Draco then finished eating in a dark silence. Potter took down the tent and put everything nicely in his satchel. Draco was envious of the never ending bag. He had nothing, he was nothing. Once everything was packed they began to head west as if in a muted race with the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

     Four days later, after almost completely silent trip, they had reached the shell cottage. Draco's mood had not improved he was sure it had probably even worsened. He desperately wanted a hot shower and to be rid of Potter already. They hadn't actually spoken since he had snapped at him.

     "Stupid Potter, not everyone can be so bloody perfect." Draco mumbled.

     "I'm not perfect Malfoy" Harry said startling him. 

     "As if," Draco said infuriatingly. "You're the bloody chosen one. Everyone loves Potter. Potter this and Potter that. Savior of wizards and muggles. Bloody hell Potter is there anything you haven't done?!" Potter then began to laugh and it wasn't just a regular laugh. Potter was hysterical. "What's so funny Potter?" Draco sneered "You think you're so much better than everyone you laugh at them?

    "You really think I have it so great?" Potter said "I'd trade shoes with you in an instant. I have no family left. My only two friends don't really even talk to me anymore. All those around me do nothing but pity me. You want my life so badly you can have it. I haven't had a decent night sleep since, since I." Harry stopped talking. Draco could see Potter was struggling with whatever he was about to say. Something deep inside wanted to reach out and touch him. Shaking his head at the thought Draco just stood there in silence. "I Killed him."Harry said sullenly. " I took his life. I watched the life fade from his despicable eyes. I'm glad he's dead! I just, I just wish I hadn't killed him but I did Malfoy." Potter just stood there, Draco swore he could see Potter cracking just about to Shatter. Draco took a step forward about to grab Potter someone yelled out and make him jump back.

     "Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione sighed with relief. " I was worried sick!

     "I'm fine Hermione. What's this all about?" Harry asked 

     "The ministry has labeled you as a danger Harry." Hermione quivered" They think since you killed Voldemort, you did is so you could lead the death eaters. It's preposterous! They've taken all the Ron and and Ginny in for questioning. Oh Harry it's just awful" 

     "What do we do now?" Harry asked. looking at Draco then back to Hermione.

     "Well for starters we should get you settled in before everyone knows you're here." Hermione said

     "Everyone?" Harry asked. 

     "Yes, Neville, Luna, McGonagall , The Weasleys, and most everyone still alive from dumbledore's army is here." Hermione said " Come on, you're probably exhausted." Hermione then began to lead the way. Draco felt annoyed that he had been ignored but followed while keeping an eye on Potter.

     Hermione led them into the shell cottage and made their way to the basement where Hermione stopped and pulled out her wand and said "Alohomora aperta" to the right corner wall then began to move and uncovered a dark secret passage Hermione ushered them both in and said "Colloportus clauditis" which made the wall close behind them. Once the door closed the room lit up and looked to be a small kitchen of sorts. "Your room is the last room all the way in the back down that hall" Hermione said pointing towards the left exit. "Breakfast will be at at nine so you better get some sleep or Mrs. Weasly will come and get you." As Hermione began to walk away Draco spoke up.

     "Where do I sleep Granger?" Draco asked very annoyed. "Or do I have to sleep in the kitchen like a common house elf?"

     "Your room is the last room all the way in the back down that hall." Hermione said softly. "Goodnight" Draco watched her as she walked away. He had totally expected her to get mad but she didn't. It made him feel unnerved. He looked at Potter and then started walking towards the room. He could feel Potter's eye on the back of his neck. He couldn't wait to be alone. They finally reached the last door and opened it. Potter let out a small gasp from behind him. The room itself was quite ordinary were the furniture was concerned but the walls and ceiling were made of glass. 

     "Are we under the ocean?" Harry asked with awe.

     "I think so. It looks just like the slytherin dorm rooms." Draco said looking around. "You know the mermaids from the lake would sometimes come up and scare the first years. All the other years could actually communicate with them through the glass by signing. You should've seen them though when someone would ignore them." Chuckling he looked at Potter.

     "You're an odd one Malfoy." Harry said laughing.

     "Oh shove off Potter." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Draco then noticed the actual room itself. There was only one bed and Potter noticed it too.

     "Well, Now what?" Potter asked. "Do we flip for it duel it out?"

     "I don't care. I'm sleeping on the bed either way." Draco said walking over to the soft looking bed. Draco then picked up the extra pillows and made a barrier down the middle. "Just keep to your own bloody side Potter." As soon as Draco's head had touched the pillow he was out.

* * *

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been stuck on this part for the longest time almost 4-5 months as I didn't k ow how to write it. Also this chapter is chaos and will change to story format at a later point. I hate this chapter so much. this is not how I saw this story going. So annoyed with my self I have put this fic on hold permanently till I can find where i wrote wrong. On the other hand, if you would like to help or collab with me I would greatly appreciate it to fix this.

    Harry woke up earlier than he expected. Hearing his stomach growl, Harry decided to see if anyone was in the kitchen, that is after starring a few minutes at Draco. Who was quite soundly asleep. It was odd seeing him without his face scrunched up in disgust. Harry made his way down the hallway, he could hear someone talking.

"Hello" Harry said walking into the kitchen.

"Mornin Harry" Luna said.

"Whats up?" Harry asked looking around the room to see if anyone else was there. "Who are you talking to."

"The nargles" Luna "Are you hungry Harry? Mrs. Weasley had breakfast out on the dining room."

With that harry went to the porch hoping hermione was there as well.

"Harry! It's soo good to see you dear!" Mrs . Weasly exclaimed. "here have some food, you must be famished!"

"Thanks but do you know what exactly is going on Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"oh, oh dear." Mrs . Weasley became very sullen. "The ministry, with the sudden return of the, I mean Voldemort, they just want to be done with the whole fiasco. As you know they have declared all death eaters to be sentenced to death as they don't want another uprising ever but Harry my dear.." With that Mrs. Weasley stopped talking for a moment. "After breakfast you should talk to miss Granger."

 

 

 

Draco awoke in a less than preferred mood. As much as he would love to stay in the secluded underwater room, he was terribly hungry. He followed the corridor back to the kitchen area. Not seeing anyone in sight not even a house elf, Draco began to look for something to eat. 

"Malfoy." Heromine said startling Draco. "There is food out in on the porch"

"Porch?" Draco asked slightly confused. " Aren't we supposed to be in hiding?"

"There is an entire underground cavern here. Quite magnificent really. Many of the liberated house elves have helped build this safe haven for those who are in need. Everything is pretty much enchanted with old magic. You really must see it" Hermione quipped cheerfully. "Follow me."

"Oh." Draco said trying to hide his interest. Hermione began to leave the now ever so smaller kitchen. After a few steps they were outside. It was truly magnificent. There were giant trees towering over head swaying with an invisible but gentle breeze. It smelled amazing and calm. It wasn't silent though. It almost seemed as if the trees were alive. Even though Draco knew they were only about 3 or 4 meters under the actual literal ground, he could've sworn they were in an enchanted forest. The trees were honestly giant, over at least 15 meters. Best part was, it didn't look like a cavern at all. It wasn't dark or dim. It was bright like you were outside but you couldn't see the sky.

"When you're done eating we need to talk. I'd rather you have had something to eat first though." Hermione said. Draco sat himself at the table and began to eat in awkward silence.

 

 

NOT SURE HOW TO WRITE THIS PART YET SO ITS JUST SCRIBBLES OF MY THOUHGTS! MY BIGGEST APOLOGIZES!!!!!!!!!

 

After Draco eats, Hermione asks him what are his hobbies are, things he can do, and what are his average skills are non-magic wise. Draco makes some snippy comment about of course he is average in the eyes of "miss Granger" with sneer In his voice, he might even add stupid mudblood huff puff huff under his breath or just think it. . Hermione's tells him it's important that she knows these things it's for what is to come ahead in there journey and that if he wasn't such a twat about it it would make this whole ordeal a lot easier. After a long silence from Draco (jump to inside Draco's head what was he good at? What did he like? He really hadn't thought about it for a very very long time) Hermione says here put this on. She hands him the sorting hat. Draco is confused. Hermione tells him again to put the hat on. Skeptical Draco does. The sorting hat does his hmmm, hmm,hmmmmmm thing and proceeds to say: very deep. Buried. Almost completely gone. Hmmm. Ah here it is. Animals, you were once so found of them. Sad. Very sad. Smart and a quick learner. Hmm yes. Quick indeed. Hermione takes the hat back and tekls Draco her plan. She is going to make them forget about magic and she essentially is going to use obliviate on him. He will have to start over his life for a while,whlie she and a few others fight the ministry. She makes it very clear he won't remember who he is and any part of his past. Draco almost screams yes. Do it. Hermione warns him there is no going back once her fingers and there is a very strong chance she won't be able to reverse the spell. Draco insists that he is fine with it. Just in time Harry comes out . Hermione asks Gary the same thing as Draco and harrys answer is yes that it fine.

 

 

 

Hermione uses a spell to create fake identitys for them both and full with social securities and every needed to disappear in the muggle world. A few days later shen spells a car and totals it. She has Draco and Harry get in the car. She to her dismay uses a variation spell she created from the cruciax Curse and sepisetruim Harry used on Draco on them to give them them the injuries from cat accident. She casts obliviate on them along with a modified memory spell for them both. Hermione calls an ambulance for them and leaves the scene hoping this would work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
